


Gems on my Earth????? It's more likely than you think.

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, by making a crossover, this is how im handling my disappointment in season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: An accident during a battle leads Supergirl to discover an ancient secret, one that was really obvious but somehow was overlooked by even the DEO. Soon, Supergirl and the others learn about the history of Gems on Earth, mainly through the youngest Crystal Gem, Steven Universe.Now, Supergirl has to deal with the threat of CADMUS and news from Homeworld, training Mon-El and working with the DEO's new Gem liaison, and anything else the world decides to throw at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, the second half of season 2 has started to disappoint me, and I was already planning on doing a SU/Supergirl crossover before, so I'm turning this into my fix-it of season 2. Also, the start takes place in between Crossfire and Changing for Supergirl, and Mindful Education and Future Boy Zoltron for Steven Universe. And also, if something in the timeline doesn't seem to add up, that's okay because we're on comic book time.

            The new Cadmus baddie punches hard, hard enough to send Supergirl flying through the sky miles away from National City. Thankfully, she crashes into something-actually is that a thankfully? Probably not it hurt as much as the punch.

            Supergirl lifts herself up out of the crater she's made, and is about to go flying back to National City, but her exact location makes her pause. She's apparently high up in the sky, but instead of there being nothing, she's standing on a floating sky arena. She almost recognizes the architecture and technology instantly, but a quick flight to the front of the structure confirms her suspicions.

            “Kara,” Alex says in her ear. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

            “Yeah,” Kara replies, swallowing hard. “Just got distracted. There's something I think we're gonna need to check out.”

            “Can it wait? The General is still rampaging downtown,” Alex reminds her.

            “Oh, right. I'll be right there,” Kara replies and flies back to save her city, though the Symbol of the Diamond Authority lurks in the back of her mind.

* * *

 

            Kara is distracted enough after she gets back to the DEO from fighting the General that J’onn bends to her will, and J'onn, Alex, Mon-El (for mentoring reasons) and Winn follow her a jet to the gem site.

            Kara gets there first and paces worriedly as the jet lands. Winn is out first walking around with an amazed look on his face, “Whoa. This. Is. Amazing. How did this get here?”

            “It's not amazing, and that's what I'm worried about,” Kara says.

            J’onn and Mon follow Winn with equally worried faces, but Alex walks out with a curious look.

            “What is this?” Alex asks.

            “A sky arena,” Mon-El answers.

            Kara gives him an exasperated look, “Don't tell me-”

            “Only once,” Mon-El answers. “But the one I was at was much bigger. This one looks really old.”

            “S-so this is an alien site?” Winn asks. “Who built it? How did it get here?”

            “And why haven't we been able to detect it?” Alex continues.

            No one answers them, because they don't want to admit the inevitable. J’onn instead asks, “Is there any proof?”

            “This way,” Kara says and she begins to march up the stairs to the entrance of the sky arena and down the steps to the warp pad. Everyone follows, and when they get there Winn and Alex are more focused on the warp pad than the diamond symbol.

            “Whoa! What's this!?” Winn says as he steps onto to the warp pad.

            “Warp pad,” Mon-El answers. “We can't use it anyway so it doesn't really matter.”

            “This is bad,” J’onn says as he stares at the four diamonds on the wall in front of the warp pad.

            “Multi-colored Diamonds?” Alex asks.

            “It's the symbol of the Diamond Authority,” J’onn finally reveals. “The matriarchs of the Gem Empire.”

            “Gem Empire?” Winn asks. “Are those the aliens that built this?”

            “Yes, which isn't good,” Kara says. “The Gems are some of the worse aliens out there, they take over entire planets, destroy civilizations, to find more resources to create more Gems.”

            “Then how is this here if Earth is here?” Alex asks.

            “Well, I think the answer is right here,” Mon-El says and points to the bottom, pink diamond on the symbol. “Ever hear any rumors about Pink Diamond?”

            “Who?” J’onn asks.

            “No,” Kara says.

            “There used to be four Diamonds instead of three, but the remaining Diamonds tried to cover it up,” Mon-El explains. “I overheard it when I went to a sky arena fight. We were watching this soldier named Jasper fight, and apparently she used to belong to Pink Diamond. It's just rumors though, they Diamonds would never let anyone know that they can be defeated.”

            “That would hurt their image,” J’onn says.

            “So now what?” Alex asks. “This place is ancient, these Gems seem to be gone.”

            “But what chased them away?” J’onn asks. “Gems are inorganic, don't need to eat or sleep, so environment wouldn't have been a problem.”

            “And you think that their problem will become our problem?” Winn asks.

            “Any alien problem is our problem,” J’onn continues as he starts to walk up the stairs back towards the ship. “And I don't want this bite us in the butt. We should search for other Gem sites to see if there are any clues. Let's get back to the DEO.”

            Everyone follows again, and Alex walks besides Kara, “You seemed really disturbed by this.”

            “Gems are really bad news,” Kara reveals. “They suck up life out of entire planets without care for lives they're ruining.”

            “It seems like it's been thousands of years since they were here though,” Alex tries to reassure her.

            “That's the problem,” Kara says. “I've had no idea they were even here, and I have no idea what they've already done to the Earth.”

            They are about to board the jet again when a burst of light comes from behind the entrance with a magical noise accompanying it.

            Winn looks at Mon-El with a betrayed look as everyone else freezes up, “I thought you said that we couldn't use that!”

            “We can't,” Mon-El answers. “Only Gems can.”

            Supergirl, Alex and J'onn get into fighting stances as two voices drift over the silence, one of a young boy and an older sounding woman. Supergirl listens in, and it's some very non-threatening talk about bubbles.

            The two figures appear in the doorway: one is a young boy, around ten, with an excited look on his face and a star on his shirt; the other is unsurprisingly a Gem, but is surprisingly a Pearl. Supergirl lets herself relax a little as the two figures stand shocked at the jet and heroes assembled in the sky arena. The Pearl looks horrified as she sputters to a stop in the conversation, but the boy looks extremely happy.

            “SUPERGIRL!” He yells happily and begins to bounce down the stairs.

            “Steven!” The Pearl calls after him as he jumps up high, like he's lighter than air, over the remaining steps, and slowly lands in front of Kara. Everyone is shocked, but Kara especially as she tried to follow Stevens exciting chatter. She never wants to disappoint a fan, even in front of a Gem and that fan is someone who is obviously not human and hangs out with a Gem.

            “I can't believe I'm meeting you right here in the sky arena! I always thought we'd meet some place cooler like I'm helping you take down some Alien invades but this is amazing! I'm your biggest fan! You're like my hero along with Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst but you're Kryptonian which is really cool because I've never met another alien aside from Gems! Connie and Ronaldo are never gonna believe this! We've got to get a selfie together, please!” Steven rambles and Kara listens as she keeps an eye on the Pearl that is carefully surveying the scene.

            “Steven, be polite!” The Pearl tells Steven.

            Steven glances at Pearl and then at Supergirl, “Oh right, where are my manners, I'm Steven Universe!”

            Steven holds out his hand and Kara shakes it, “Nice to meet you Steven, I'm always happy to meet a fan . . . even in the strangest places.”

            “I don't think it's that strange,” Steven says. “Pearl and I come here all the time to train!”

            “Steven,” the Pearl hisses, seeing that this is a tense situation while Steven is just happy to meet his hero. She looks around at the assemble agents and asks, “May I ask just what are you doing here? This is a Gem site.”

            “We could ask you the same thing,” J’onn says as he steps forward, trying to look as intimidating as possible.  

            Steven begins to notice the tenseness of the situation and begins to try to defuse, “To train, like we do every Friday.”

            “What is a Gem doing on Earth?” Mon-El simply asks.

            “I could say the same thing for a Kryptonian,” the Pearl says snootily, sounding nothing like a Pearl, and then transferring her glare to J’onn. “Or a Martian.”

            “Pearl’s been here for thousands of years!” Steven jumps in, the worried look in his eyes clear. “Along with Garnet and Amethyst! Together, we form the Crystal Gems, protectors of Earth!”

            “When have Gems ever protected a planet?” Kara asks. She catches the quick transition of a betrayed look on Stevens face back to a calm one.

            “Tens of thousands of years ago when we chased Homeworld off of Earth so humans could live,” Pearl retorts. “And if we didn't then there wouldn't have been a place to take aliens like you in.”

            “Wow,” Mon-El says. “Do you talk to your owner like that?”

            Confused looks flash on Winn’s and Alex's faces, but the Pearl gets an angry, and continues to surprise everyone by pulling a spear out of the Gem on her forehead and declares, “I don't belong to anyone.”

            “Hoo boy!” Steven says nervously. “Maybe we should all calm down and talk this out! No one wants to get hurt here!” He flashes Kara a pleading look as he tries to smooth down the tension.

            Kara sighs, and has a feeling that Steven has the right idea. She's never heard of a Pearl not being a servant, or one that can summon a weapon. Something is going on here.

            “Right,” Kara agrees. “Maybe we should all calm down. No one has done anything wrong or hurt anyone here. Let's . . ." Kara tries to come up with a simple way to sort this out. "Just explain our sides of this thing. So, who are you? Why are you here? Stuff like that."

            "Well," Steven begins. "Me and Pearl are a part of the Crystal Gems-we protect humans from Gem threats like corrupted Gems, cluster monsters, and Homeworld."

            "The Crystal Gems have been fighting for Earth for hundreds of thousands of year," the Pearl continues. "Under the leadership of Rose Quartz, our rebellion was able to drive Homeworld off of Earth, allowing humans to grow and thrive into the civilization you have today. You're welcome, by the way."

            "So . . . you have an entire army?" Winn asks.

            The pearl puts her hands together and nervously twiddles her thumbs as a look of sadness appears on her face, "We fought a war. You can't fight a war without casualties. In the end, Rose could only protect her closest allies-Garnet and myself."

            "But we've made new friends!" Steven adds. "Amethyst formed after the war and before I was born, and then there's Lapis and Peridot!"

            "So can we meet this Rose Quartz?" J’onn asks.

            Now Steven gets a downcast look, glancing at his shoes rather than the DEO Agents, "My mom died when I was born."

            The whole atmosphere has shifted to a very somber tone, and the pearl has put her hand on Steven's shoulder to console him, but Kara is just really confused, "Wait . . . aren't Gems inorganic?"

            This piques Alex's interest, "There's an entire species of inorganic aliens? How?"

            "Well, our bodies are simple light construct from our gems, resulting in a physical form," the pearl explains to Alex. "And we have Kindergartens to produce more Gems . . . at a cost."

            "But my dad's a human, so I was made in the human way!" Steven adds.

            "How?" Alex repeats.

            "Don't think about it too hard," the pearl insists. Covering Steven’s ears for a second, she adds, "He hasn't been given the talk yet." She releases Steven’s ears and asks, "Now, who are you?"

            "We're members of the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations," J’onn explains. "We handle alien threats, as well as the occasional criminal, metahuman, and terrorist. We cover alien invasions to rogue extraterrestrials. Agent Alex Danvers is a scientist and our top operative, Winn Schott is a computer expert, and I am J’onn J’onzz, the Director, but just call me Director Henshaw. We also work with Supergirl often."

            "A Mon-El just came to Earth, recently," Supergirl adds. "I'm training him."

            "And . . . you just now found out about Gems?" the pearl questions.

            "I accidentally landed here when I was punched very far," Kara admits.

            "You didn't even notice the warp pads?" Pearl questions. "Or any of the gem monsters?"

            "Or Peridot's ship?" Steven continues. "It was in orbit a while before it crashed. Well, before we crashed it, right in Beach City about a year ago."

            Everyone looks at J’onn curiously, since all this evidence slipped from under his watchful eye. He sighs, "We weren't expecting Gems to be anywhere near Earth, so we weren't looking for them. We’d just hoped that Earth was overlooked. Gems are a hard race to fight off."

            "Tell me about it," Pearl comments.

            "Also, that sounds like that was around the time we were dealing with Myriad," Alex adds. "With National City under mind control, it would have been easy to overlook an alien threat you handled."

            "And now that we know about you, we'll fine-tune our scanners," J’onn states. "But, since you are aliens and vigilantes acting of your own accord, we will have to register you into our database and make sure you are practicing everything ethical."

            Pearl looks offended at what J’onn is insinuating, so Kara steps in and adds, "And you can become a US Citizen with the Alien Amnesty Act!"

            "Pearl, you can finally get a driver's license!" Steven exclaims.

            "I suppose," Pearl agrees, more out of kindness than an actually planning to do so.

            "Would you mind if we meet the other Gems you mentioned?" J’onn continues.

            "Totally! I bet the others would love to meet you!" Steven says.

            "We'll have to warp home first and warn everyone," Pearl adds. "But I do not believe that we'll all fit on the warp pad."

            "Aw," Winn says. Mon-El awkwardly pats Winn's back to comfort him.

            "Well, you can always fly there," Steven suggests, pointing to their ship. "We live in Beach City, Delaware at the Temple-can't miss it! You can spot our house on the beach-" Steven gasps dramatically, "-I have to clean my room!"

            "Didn't I tell you to do that earlier?" Pearl asks Steven like she's his mom.

            "Maybe," Steven squeaks. He turns around and starts running towards the warp pad, "We have to go home! Supergirl's coming over and my room is a mess!"

            Pearl sighs fondly, rather than angrily, like a parent looking at their kid. She turns back to the DEO agents, "When you get to Beach City, just go to the lighthouse and look for the Temple."

            "Temple?" Alex questions.

            "Just look for the Giant Woman!" Steven yells before he disappears out of sight.

            "I have to go help him" Pearl says, adding an awkward, "goodbye," before she runs after Steven. Soon the warp pad goes off again, signaling that Pearl and Steven have left.

            "So . . ." Winn says. "Let's go find a giant woman."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if you like it, because I'm only half-way through chapter 2, and I'd love the motivation. Thank-you for reading!


End file.
